Ecagree I: A Secret Makes a Woman, Woman
by D3M1G0D54KUR4
Summary: "Wait!" The green-eyed boy grabbed my arm as I turned. "Who are you?" I bit my lip. "I can't tell you." Hurt flashed through my ex-boyfriend's eyes. "Why not?" he asked. "It's a secret...and that's what makes me, me." I replied, avoiding eye contact. The green-eyed boy sighed. "I can't learn your name?" "No." With that, I turned away from Percy Jackson, my blond curls dancing.
1. Prologue: Many, MANY Years Ago

ECAGREE I

A Secret Makes a Woman, Woman

___Annabeth Chase is suddenly killed during a small war between the campers and monsters._

_Instead of being sent to the Underworld, she's sent to a mysterious world of Dragons, Elves, Dwarves, etc, etc…called Ecagree. Not to mention that it's a planet that cannot be seen even with the best telescope around._

_There, she renames herself and alters her look after being offered a second life._

_What'll happen if she and a couple of friends are sent to planet Earth to aid the demigods in a sudden attack?_

_She meets her ex-boyfriend…only to see that he's already falling for somebody else._

_**NOT A CHAOS STORY!**_

_**CROSS MY FINGERS, IT'S NOT A CHAOS STORY!**_

* * *

Prologue

Many, MANY Years Ago…

In a lone planet, far, _far_ from Earth, was the planet Ecagree. Within the planet, was the country of Heloise and within the country was a province Mewari. In the heart of the province, was the Eloise Palace, where King Emir ruled the lands, alongside his wife Queen Marilyn, and the six gods of Ecagree; Reith, the god of strength and courage; René, the god of stealth, vision, and luck; Melissa, the goddess of wisdom, intelligence, and stamina; Kraal, the god of power and courage; Edgar, the god of speed and luck; and finally Magi, the goddess of intelligence and stamina. All was peaceful, until one day.

"My lady?" called out a maid, knocking on Queen Marilyn's door. Queen Marilyn stood from her bed, pulling out a clip, allowing her elegant, honey-colored curls to fall from being pinned up high. She strolled over to her bedroom door, her long, silky ruby red dress swaying just below her kneecaps; lace decorating the brim and forearms of the dress. Queen Marilyn was beautiful, stunning, and kind from the inside out. She twisted the platinum knob and opened the door, to reveal her beloved maid Elena. The maid wore the usual, nothing fancy. A black cap sat on Elena's head with the lining decorated with white lace. Her chocolate brown hair was pulled back into a bun, showing her old face, with wrinkles from laughing and smiling for most of her life. Her dress reached her shins, the front colored black and the sides and back colored white.

"Good morning, Elena," Queen Marilyn smiled. "What brings you here?"

Elena curtsied before responding. "The King requests for you—he is in the library."

Queen Marilyn nodded. "Alright, I will be out and about after changing into a more, ah, suiting dress."

"Would you like some assistance, your highness?" Elena asked, her sky blue eyes flickering to the Queen's stomach, which was…larger than usual, simply because she was pregnant with an heir on the way.

"Oh, yes! If you do not mind," Queen Marilyn blushed, and opened the door wider so the older woman could slip inside.

-:- -:- -:-

A few minutes later, Elena had helped Queen Marilyn into a decadent dress—with a light blue and white contrast, Queen Marilyn loved it. It reached just before her toes, a little white flap protruding from her waist and down to the edge of the skirt. The blue was underneath the flap, along with around her chest and stomach. The neckline was wide, though not too low. The sleeves reached her elbows, and her back was complete lace, colored blue, though Elena made sure for Queen Marilyn to wear a white under shirt.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" Elena smiled warmly. Queen Marilyn nodded eagerly.

"Indeed. The tailor has done a magnificent job—it is absolutely stunning. If you do not mind, be sure to give them my thanks," Queen Marilyn gazed into the mirror, until she decided it was time to go.

* * *

King Emir paced on the balcony of the library. He was growing more impatient as he waited for his beloved wife. Eager to deliver the dreadful news, minutes passed and the King was practically hopping around. Of course, since Queen Marilyn was pregnant and the due date was slowly approaching, it would take some time for her, but King Emir desperately needed to deliver the news to her. Hundreds of lives were being put at risk because of it.

At long last, he heard the balcony doors open. He turned to face the doors, and gasped, astonished by her beauty. Queen Marilyn blushed as Elena led her to the balcony's rails for her to lean upon.

"You look…" King Emir fumbled for the right words. Elena quietly slipped away and out of sight after bowing politely. Queen Marilyn felt her delicate face heat up even more. She broke her gaze between at her husband. King Emir cleared his throat, not in a demanding way, but in a…awkward way.

"You sent Elena for me?" Queen Marilyn asked after finally finding the courage to speak.

"Ah, yes," King Emir smiled nervously. "Word in the kingdom has spread that Ogres have left many of the surrounding farms in ruins."

Queen Marilyn gasped, and then suddenly realized something. "Y-You've waited all the time…just to tell me?"

"Well, yes…you deserve to know—"

"People could be getting slaughtered now as we speak!" Queen Marilyn exclaimed. "You could have said later—you should have sent out troops to prevent the ogres from harming our people!"

"I have, and the General claims that the ogres may be impossible to kill, even with the strongest and the skilled of our men. With the ogres' brutal strength, we may never be able to compare," explained King Emir. Queen Marilyn's jar hung open as she rapidly racked her brain for a response.

"T-Then why have you requested for me?" she asked softly.

"You are my wife and the Queen of Heloise, why else would I have requested for your presence?" King Emir fished out a ragged scroll. Its edges had been seared, causing it to smell of a fiery odor. "You must read it."

Queen Marilyn gently took the scroll from King Emir's hands and unrolled it, scanning the rough writing of the ogres, frowning.

* * *

_**To ThE rUlErS Of HelOiSe,**_

_**OgReS hAvE dEsTrOyEd FaRmS Of ThE kInGdOm. OgReS wAnT To DeStRoY. OgReS lOvE dEsTrUcTiOn. So OgReS wAnT To DeStRoY eLoIsE PaLaCe, AnD aLl ViLlAgEs.**_

_**HuMaNs ArE wEaK.**_

_**We ArE sTrOnG.**_

_**If YoU fIgHt, We WiN wItH No CoNtEsT.**_

_**DeStRoY Is OuR wOrD. If HuMaNs DaRe To DeFeNd, OgReS wIlL bRiNg DeStRuCtIoN aNd DeAtH.**_

_**We GiVe UnTiL dAwN.**_

_**LoVe,**_

_**ThE oGrEs**_

* * *

"We do not have much time indeed," King Emir said, sadness drooping within his words. "I have sent out soldiers to evacuate the people out of the kingdom to a village of my brother's. Hopefully, the ogres have not attacked that village."

"Have you prayed and asked Sir Reith for assistance?" asked Queen Marilyn after a long moment of silence. King Emir shook his head.

"I have not. Though I hope he will come to our aid."

A comfortable silence washed over the royal couple like an ocean tide. The soft moonlight shined its light proudly, as if it were glad to finally be in power, towering over the living of Ecagree.

"Why must the ogres choose this time of year to attack? Food is scarce these days, and the royal heir is on the way," Queen Marilyn felt her eyes fill with tears. "Why?"

King Emir sighed and took a step toward his wife, wrapping his arms around her frame. "I wish I knew, but I cannot tell the future, much less read the minds of those filthy ogres. Now go rest up—at exactly midnight, we will be leaving. I would set up defenses to defend the land in normal circumstances, but considering the situation, I will not."

Queen Marilyn released a shaky breath, tightening her grip around her husband's torso.

"Of course."

* * *

Melissa scowled as the image above the surface of the fountain faded. She was simply scrying* the king of Heloise and happened to eavesdrop in on this conversation. _Why hadn't I realized this earlier?_ Melissa stood from the fountain and warped into the throne room where the other gods lounged casually.

"I have some urgent news," Melissa announced. The gods and goddess lifted their gazes over to her. "It is about—"

"—the attack of the ogres?" a feminine voice finished suddenly. Melissa glared at the owner of the voice, who happened to be Magi. The two might be sisters, but that doesn't stop Magi from scrying Melissa herself to discover peeks of news. Magi was the younger sibling, and she had _always_ been longing for the chance of defying and overpowering Melissa.

"Yes," Melissa huffed unhappily. Melissa felt irritated with Magi, as everything _she_ wanted to share would have already been shared by Magi. With all good news, Magi would have either known about it already, or she had already informed the other gods about it. The same is with bad news.

"I've already sent Reith to it," Magi said swiftly, smiling smugly at her sister. Melissa could not help but gape at her sister. Magi felt amused at the sight.

"Melissa, you're awfully slow with news these days," Kraal yawned, smacking his lips annoyingly. "I say that Magi and you should trade ranks."

Melissa clenched her fists angrily. Magi perked up, as if she were a dog being rewarded with a treat. René tapped his fingers on the armrests of his throne.

"That may be so," he murmured, earning a death glare from Melissa and a charming smile from Magi. "But, as the leader among us gods and goddesses, you're busy around the country, correct? It does not seem like such a big deal for missing a couple pieces of information here and there," he added. Melissa's glare softened as Magi's smile turned upside down. Melissa fiddled with the silk-string by her collarbones that kept her soft gray robe in place. Edgar scoffed, picking at the string of his long, black Dwarven bow.

"Not a big deal?" Edgar snorted, "She has come up with the attack of the ogres merely an hour after Magi had! And Melissa is the goddess of _wisdom_!"

"Mustn't forget intelligence and stamina," muttered Melissa, sending startling glares in Edgar's way.

"Be glad that Magi is helping her!" René roared suddenly, causing the other gods and goddesses to abruptly jump. Though René was an expert in ranged combat and horrifying in close-up combat, with only his voice he may as well be as intimidating as he wished to be. "Not everyone is perfect!"

And with that, war raged in the heavens above Heloise, Ecagree. King Emir sensed the sudden rage from the angry winds and thunderous storms. So the remaining citizens of Heloise evacuated underground.

Though…it did not end so happily for the citizens of Heloise.

Heavy lightning struck the ground with such force, the cavern tunnels shook violently, causing the roofs to collapse. Bodies were buried alive, unfortunately, including King Emir and Queen Marilyn, meaning death to the royal family.

Several hours later, the ogres invaded the kingdom, bringing destruction with every thundering step they took.

It was indeed an awful day.

Starting from then, war above Heloise raged for countless days and nights between the gods of Ecagree—Reith against Kraal; René against Edgar; and finally Melissa against Magi. Lightning struck continuously at the ground. The gods took no notice of it, as they were too absorbed into the fight, to determine who would rule.

Eventually, the land shifted and broke apart, creating three, solid landforms. Melissa and Magi took notice of this and considered it. At the moment, Reith, René, and Melissa were allies, whereas Kraal, Edgar, and Magi were allies. If two claimed two of the three lands, one would be left.

With no choice, the two trios claimed their land, as the final piece was awfully small and roamed with many filthy ogres.

And with that, an additional two countries were born, and as for the third…they had decided on the name Thane. For the others, Heloise was renamed Eloise, ruled by Melissa, René, and Reith; while Dais, the second country, was ruled by Magi, Edgar, and Kraal.

From that day on, each trio would travel to Earth to snag new people…most that were headed to the so-called Underworld. You may not know how this makes any sense…

But this, _this_ is the prologue. Do not panic—there are still many parts left of this story.

Good day.

* * *

***-Scrying is something from the **_**Inheritance**_** series by Christopher Paloni [I think his name is]. It involves magic, and it's basically picturing someone in your head, so you could **_**scry**_** them, as in see what they're doing, or what their surroundings are. HINT HINT: **_**Eragon**_

**So, this is the refreshed version of **_**A Secret Makes a Woman, Woman!**_** YAY!**

**And yes, the title is from **_**Detective Conan**_**…**

**Speaking of which…**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Why would I own anything? Well, the only thing I own are the Ecagree gods and Ecagree and its citizens…title belongs to Gosho Aoyoma, characters and such to Rick Riordan, and awesomely magical and scrying still belongs to Christopher Paloni.**

**THIS IS NOT A FREAKING CHAOS STORY, FOR YOUR INFORMATION!**

**Okay?**

**I don't even know why people do that kind of story, when you could make up your own universe like I did. YES THERE WILL BE ELVES, DWARVES, DRAGONS, AND SUCH!**

**AND hint hint…some of my OC's are elves…heh…they're cool…**

**Anyway, I'm kind of rushing this A/N, so please…*forgets what I'm about to say***

**Review Goal: At LEAST 10?**

**Please?**

**I'm going to update tomorrow again, since I got the chapter ready and all.**

**See you tomorrow!**

**Goal: AT LEAST 10! If not, eh. Still going to update anyways :3**

**Good day [evening]!**

**:D**


	2. Chapter 1: Odd Feelings

ECAGREE I

A Secret Makes a Woman, Woman

___Annabeth Chase is suddenly killed during a small war between the campers and monsters._

_Instead of being sent to the Underworld, she's sent to a mysterious world of Dragons, Elves, Dwarves, etc, etc…called Ecagree. Not to mention that it's a planet that cannot be seen even with the best telescope around._

_There, she renames herself and alters her look after being offered a second life._

_What'll happen if she and a couple of friends are sent to planet Earth to aid the demigods in a sudden attack?_

_She meets her ex-boyfriend…only to see that he's already falling for somebody else._

**_NOT A CHAOS STORY!_**

**_CROSS MY FINGERS, IT'S NOT A CHAOS STORY!_**

* * *

**_REVIEW REPLIES_**

**Hunteress Of The Stars:** Thank you SO much! When I write stories, I often get a bit picky because I HATE it when people are like, _her dress was elegant._ I mean got any other details you can offer? And plus, many authors who are _so_ good at detailing stuff; they're my role models :)

**Serenaisbestezrq387:** Thanks! :D

**Thanatos Grim:** Thank you! And yes, Elves are freaking boss :P

**Guthans:** Yeah, I'm currently reading the _Inheritance Series_ so…and I thought that some of the stuff Christopher Paloni came up with was really creative, so I decided to put it in my story. Like scrying? Dayum! Awesome! And I'm not anti-anti Chaos, there are some stories I think are very well written as Chaos stories, but it kind of annoys me with how many people are writing betrayal stories. I can't write that. I can't write Percy/Annabeth betraying Annabeth/Percy. I just can't :P

**LiveLaughLoveAndStayYOU:** Yes, yes, here's your update!

**Livelovetacos:** Oh look, it's you again! And thank you; I think this story will be better than the original… :D

**Pedals-in-the-wind:** Thanks so much! Your review is making me super hyper right now—and one thing; do you mean, _the plot is not much different_ or _the plot is much different_? Sorry, just need some clarification :P

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED!**

**You all made me so freaking happy!**

**Anyway, I'll shut up and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

-1-

ODD FEELINGS

_Annabeth_

I leaned up against a tree at the edge of the forest, watching my boyfriend lounge on the soft sand of the beach just at the borders of Camp Half-Blood. The light breeze brushed back his usual untamed midnight-black hair off to the side, the sun's light reflecting off of his tanned skin. Like me, he wore his orange _Camp Half-Blood_ shirt, along with a pair of tattered jeans. Percy Jackson laid there, arms behind his head, with his legs propped up as his green eyes, the color of the ocean in front of him, gazed off at the morning clouds. I smiled to myself. Just seeing him at such ease made me feel…like a regular mortal. But sadly, I wasn't.

You see, a little while back, Manhattan was under attack of the Titans. Yes, the ones of Greek Mythology. Percy is a son of Poseidon, the god of the sea, also one of the Big Three, and so he was a child of the prophecy, which was probably over 70 years old. Yeah, I know; old. Anyhow, long story short, Percy defeated Kronos (you better know who that is) with the help of an old friend/enemy Luke Castellan, a son of Hermes, the god of thieves (etc, etc…), and many of the other demigods of Camp Half-Blood.

And what about me, you might ask?

Well, I am a daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom and battle strategies. When I first met Percy four years ago (wow, been that long?), I thought he was so freaking annoying, but ahem…had a very, _very_ minor/secret crush on him. Tell anyone, and you can kiss your life goodbye.

Anyhow—

As the years passed, we grew closer as friends, and ever since his birthday on August 18, a couple weeks ago, we've been dating.

I walked out of the shadows and slowly approached the motionless figure of my boyfriend (still trying to get used to saying that). I brushed back a couple loose blond curls back behind my ear. They were the usual _really_ annoying curls that _always_ somehow escape my ponytail.

"Hey, Wise Girl."

I blinked numerous times before I finally realized that I was hovering over him (stupid Annabeth). A smile slowly tugged at the edges of my lips.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain."

I took a seat next to him as he pushed himself up. The waves of the restless ocean slapped against the shore gracefully, representing the mood of either Percy or his father. The sea's domain made me feel safe from the chaotic world concealed by the mist. Percy wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to his side.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

I turned my head to reply, but that was a big mistake. Percy's eyes, the exact same color as the ocean in front of us, bored into my dull gray ones. His eyes were easy to get lost in—it was as if his eyes held a world of their own, containing the endless and never-resting ocean. I felt as if I were in a boat, trying to figure out a map of the vast sea.

"There's really nothing on my mind. Just a couple thoughts about the war, and also about…us," I responded, hugging my knees.

"No negative thoughts? No regrets about…us being together?" Percy asked, worry written all over his face. I laughed. It was so easy to be around Percy; why would I ever have regrets? An easy-going, laid back and caring guy like Percy was rare to find around these days. And to be completely honest…I guess Percy is one of the few people who I could be…me around. Not smarty-pants Annabeth; not the strong Annabeth people always look to up to.

I have a vulnerable side too—I'm just too full of pride to express it to…well, everyone.

"Why would I? You're such a Seaweed Brain sometimes," I grinned, my face about an inch from his.

"That's why you love me, right?" Percy smiled, and leaned in. I closed the gap seconds before he did. And honestly, I don't think that a description of the feelings I get while kissing Percy, come in words. And that's coming from a daughter of Athena. Let's just put it this way:

Your heart is beating extremely fast, and you're afraid that it might explode if it goes any faster. You are in a sailboat that's slowly sinking. You could practically feel the salt water tickling your feet every second. You know that your life is on the line unless you do something about it, but you're glued to the spot. The wind rustles through your hair and your feel a tingle at your waist.

[TRANSLATION] (My perspective)

My heart is doing the vigorous daily exercise, only working harder. The waves of the sea are inching up to my toes. My brain had melted, making my body do nothing, but respond to Percy. He ran his fingers through my honey-colored curls, while his other hand rested on my waist. His lips tasted salty.

Except I needed oxygen.

Much to his discomfort (facial expressions, duh?), I pulled away. I laughed when Percy attempted to pull off his award-winning puppy dog eyes.

"No mister," I breathed, still trying to catch my breath. "I need to breathe. Do you want me to die or something?"

Percy sighed, and pecked my cheek.

"Nope. Anyway, I got a class to attend to now, so excuse me," Percy flashed a charming smile (cue a girl fainting) at me, and much to my dislike; I felt my cheeks burn up. What? It's not my fault that he's so… (Cough) _handsome_ (cough). He stood up and thrust out a hand. I grinned and took it gratefully.

"Me too. See you later?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"The lake," Percy nodded in confirmation, and leaned forward.

I smiled, and allowed him to capture my lips.

-:- -:- -:-

"Hey Pipes," I said, snagging a bow and a quiver of arrows from the usual rack.

"Hey Annabeth," Piper replied, adjusting the feather in her braid. Piper is a good friend of mine, and is also a daughter of Aphrodite. Normally I would avoid the Aphrodite campers at all costs, since all they worry about are their nails, or basically how they looked. BUT, Piper's different; despite being naturally beautiful, she tries to tone it down by wearing worn out clothing and making her chocolate-brown hair choppy by snipping it with scissors. The only other Aphrodite camper I respected was Silena Beauregard, but after the second Titan War, she didn't…make it.

"Have you seen Thalia?" I asked, pulling back the string, gripping an arrow in my fingers.

"Nope. Probably with Nico again," Piper snickered. I smirked, releasing the arrow, only for it to smash into the centre of the target, earning myself a bulls-eye. Anyway, Thalia is my best friend (next to Piper). A few years ago, she used to be a tree. Why?

Well, when I was seven, I ran away from home (long story), just to meet Luke and Thalia. So we ran around altogether as a family, until my mother Athena, led us to Camp Half-Blood, a camp of demigods like us. We were also guided by a satyr named Grover Underwood, except at the borders of camp; we were ambushed by a bunch of monsters from the Underworld, supposedly sent by Hades, the god of the Underworld, himself. And much to Grover's discomfort, Thalia decided to sacrifice herself to make sure Luke, Grover, and I got to safety. We did make it, but Thalia didn't. Her father Zeus, the god of the sky and also the king of the Gods, pitied her, so as she was dying, he turned her into a pine tree to help protect the camp.

Then, Percy Grover, and I retrieved the Golden Fleece a couple years later to help cure Thalia's tree after it had been poisoned, and it somehow brought Thalia back to life.

The next year, another quest was sentenced, and long story short, Thalia became the lieutenant of the Huntress' of Artemis, and now I believe that she quit the job after a bit because of a certain Nico Di Angelo, a son of Hades.

Sounds crazy, I know, they're cousins, but this is Thalia we're talking about—she's always been a little crazy.

Anyway, back to the matter at hand!

The sound of metal on metal rang faintly through my ears. I turned my head to spot Percy, wielding _Anaklusmos,_ translated as Riptide, as he dueled with Jason Grace (Piper's boyfriend and Thalia's younger brother) who was wielding _Gladius. _The two swords clashed against one another, sending sparks everywhere.

I quickly turned my head toward the target yards away from me just as Percy caught my gaze from the sword arena.

* * *

Five minutes had passed as Piper and I continued to fire arrows and Thalia _still_ hadn't arrived. Trying to take my mind off of why Thalia was late, I paid attention to where my arrows had pierced the target. One was in the centre, and four others were scattered around it. I snuck a glance at Piper's target, and mentally slapped myself to keep my jaw shut. The centre was covered in arrows, and from what I could see, a couple arrows even split another in half.

"Wow Piper, been practicing every hour of your life?" I asked. Piper laughed and shook her head, causing her braid to slide over her shoulder.

"It's called skill. And Thalia _still_ isn't here!" Piper exclaimed. I reached for another arrow just as the one I just fired sailed through the air.

"Probably doing something with Nico, or just ditching class," I replied, causing the two of us to erupt in laughter. We're such nice friends, right? We continued to fire arrows, until Percy shouted something I thought I'd never hear for a while.

"GATHER YOUR WEAPONS AND ARMOR—HURRY! CAMP IS UNDER ATTACK!"

The campers around us didn't scream, but started to run around, gathering weapons and armor. I groaned, and Piper ran off with a quick wave. I slung the bow across my back and tightened the belt around my waist where my dagger was—it was a gift from Luke when I was seven. I spotted Percy pushing through the crown towards me, avoiding the blades of swords and such, while others forged ahead with Chiron, the centaur and Camp's activity director.

"Annabeth!" Percy burst from the crowd of campers, a chest plate already strapped in place. He tossed me a chest plate. I slid it over my head without hesitation, though I was furiously tightening the straps. Percy sighed, and grabbed my wrists when I finished. "Annabeth," he whispered, "I hate this too, but surely we'll get through it. I mean come on; we defeated Kronos and his army! I'm sure that we'll get some peace after this."

My heart felt as if someone with large hands just grabbed my heart and squeezed the life out of it.

"I hope so," I said quietly, looking up into his sea-green eyes. Percy grinned, his pearl-white teeth temporarily blinding me.

"I love ya'," he leaned down and kissed me. It was short, but loving and passionate.

"I love you too. Now go kick some monstrous butt for me," I smiled wide, and Percy gladly returned it. After a quick moment of staring at each other, he turned and sprinted off to join the chaos around us. I let my arms fall to my sides. But something felt…off.

Where was Thalia?

Why did we have to be attacked _now?_

And most importantly…

Why am I getting the feeling that I might never see Percy ever again?

Key word: _Might_.

* * *

**: NOTE :**

**Pretend that Piper and Leo magically came during the war. And Jason…he's magical too.**

**AGES:**

**Annabeth, Percy, Nico, Thalia: 16**

**Jason & Piper: 15**

* * *

**AW YEAH, PERCABETH FLUFFINESS! :D :D :D :D :D**

**And please, this is NOT a betrayal story. If you looked at the character-thingy, it's **_**[Annabeth C., Percy J.] **_**Pairing. :)**

**And to my reviewers—could you answer the questions Annabeth asked? Like, at least one :)**

**I think I was going to say something and I forgot…so…**

**Review Goal: 15**

**We didn't get to 10…but oh well. I bumped up the goal, but I could lower it to 12…eh.**

**I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can!**

**Have a great day!**

**:D**


	3. Chapter 2: Failure

ECAGREE I

A Secret Makes a Woman, Woman

_Annabeth Chase is suddenly killed during a small war between the campers and monsters._

_Instead of being sent to the Underworld, she's sent to a mysterious world of Dragons, Elves, Dwarves, etc, etc…called Ecagree. Not to mention that it's a planet that cannot be seen even with the best telescope around._

_There, she renames herself and alters her look after being offered a second life._

_What'll happen if she and a couple of friends are sent to planet Earth to aid the demigods in a sudden attack?_

_She meets her ex-boyfriend…only to see that he's already falling for somebody else._

_**NOT A CHAOS STORY!**_

_**CROSS MY FINGERS, IT'S NOT A CHAOS STORY!**_

* * *

_**REVIEW REPLIES**_

**SheepAreEvil: **Hi! Thanks, glad you could review and say hi! ;)

**Novelist007: **Yes, yes, I'm very sorry I'm slow. :P

**Livelovellamas: **Very hyper indeed…and yesh, I love Percabeth fluff too! It makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside…sometimes even butterflies in my stomach if the author is that good. :D

**Amity flowers: **Thank you! And just saying…*looks back at chapter 2* I thought I did bad, because compared to other authors, their way of writing romance scenes are way better than mine. Simply because probably I'm not as familiar with them…but yeah! I also hate cliffhangers, but putting them in my own stories creates slight suspense, and the readers could think about it… ;D

**Guthans: **Thanks! I like to add descriptions, since they give a background to the characters, you can picture what they're wearing…and I want the readers to picture what I'm picturing, to create less confusion, y'know? And thanks for the suggestion—I'll keep reading the Inheritance Cycle to see what you mean. ;)

**Serenaisbestezrq387: **Yes, Thalia is with Nico. Call them a little crazy, I bet they don't care. And as for your last question, you'll find out! XD

**Heyitsthecats: **I know, when Annabeth can't see Percy [ahem, I'm a major Percabeth fan] I squirm a bit. I'm weird that way. Thanks anyways, for reviewing! :D

**Thanatos Grim: **Yeah, that's true. When I have to do that, I often rush a bit. So if I accidentally rush any chapters, take that as a cue for me being too excited to start writing some other part of the story. ;D

**THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED/FAVORITED/FOLLOWED!**

**I'm happy that you like this story, because honestly, I think people here in the fandom prefer high school stories. Not that they're horrible or anything, it's just that I have a feeling that some people aren't fantasy nerds like I am…**

**Anyway, I'll duct tape my mouth shut, and enjoy the chapter!**

**NOTE: Sorry if I misspell anything.**

* * *

-2-

FAILURE

_Annabeth_

The empousai hissed in pain [or screeched] when my dagger penetrated through her chest, causing her to disintegrate, leaving another hundred-or-so monsters left to defeat and send back to Tartarus. And I know I said that the magical borders around Camp Half-Blood are meant to protect us, but hey, the monsters are literally banging on the invisible dome-like border. Since it'd drive us crazy eventually, we went off to destroy them.

Percy and I fought back-to-back like how we always did during previous battles. Every so often, one of us would deflect a blow for the other, who was busy battling fending for him/herself. The debt would be paid about five seconds later, so we'd always be even. Except…there _were_ a couple instances where I nearly stumbled into Percy, which would have caused him certain death, but other than that, we were on fire, defeating every monster who dared to get in our way.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could just barely make out another mob of monsters crowding over to where Jason and Piper were also fighting back-to-back, in a similar fashion as Percy and I, though they were slowly turning around, switching spots every ten seconds or so.

I quickly reached over and deflected an arrow about to hit Percy, while he swung Riptide through a trio of monsters about to lunge at me.

I shot him a look thanking him, and Percy simply waved it away.

I felt my shoulders rise up and down as I tried to regain my breath. Percy pressed his back up against me, and I could practically feel him tense up as the crowd of monsters simply seemed to have no end. Every time two were eliminated by my trusty dagger and Riptide, they'd just be replaced in a blink of an eye.

"If only the creek were somewhere near…" Percy murmured, swinging Riptide a couple more times. I thrust my dagger forward, eliminating a telkhine. Then, like the daughter of Athena I was, something clicked in my head.

"That's it!" I exclaimed, spinning around. Percy grunted and kicked at something behind me.

"Mind if you talk quick? We got no time to be socializing when—" Percy huffed and slashed Riptide before continuing, "—people are nearly dying every few minutes."

I scanned the crowd, and grabbed Percy's wrist, dragging him out of the uproar of creatures and demigods alike. Together, we fended off all the monsters who had dared to try and stop us. Finally, a few yards away from the 'way', I skidded to a stop, causing Percy to stumble over his feet.

"Okay," Percy said, putting his hands on my shoulders. "What is this brilliant plan of yours that is so brilliant, we had to ditch the fight?"

I simply grinned, grabbed the collar of his shirt, and pulled his head down so he was level with mine. Then, I whispered the plan as quickly as I could, careful to describe every little detail so we wouldn't be delayed by Percy's stupid questions.

"Are you sure about this? Last time I did something like that, I nearly killed myself," Percy's eyebrows furrowed. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sure—or do you have any other plans? And I know you almost died," I spoke softly, lifting a hand to caress his tanned cheek. "Just try your best. Please…for me…and of course, everyone else."

Percy smiled lovingly. "Of course, Wise Girl…I love you."

"I love you too," I returned the smile. "And try not to kill yourself."

Percy simply chuckled, and leaned forward. His lips captured mine in an instant, and we poured all of our emotions in it like it was our last.

Then, we parted different ways.

* * *

"RETREAT!" I screamed as loud as my voice would allow, hoping to be heard over the yelling and growling of the crowd. When nothing happened, I cleared my throat to prevent any cracks, and yelled once more, "RETREAT!"

Finally, all the campers stopped to stare at me with puzzled looks on their faces. Even all the dracnaes, empousai, telkhines, and such stopped. No one moved a muscle. I mentally groaned in frustration.

At last, Jason and Piper, my two new favorite people, got the message, and began to kill as many monsters as they could while attempting to reach the camp borders at the same time.

Soon, many monsters began to disintegrate as the campers started to retreat, though few accidentally tripped and fell—sadly, meaning certain death by the intelligent monsters out there.

And what was I doing?

I was basically doing the same thing, while Percy was behind a bush, gathering all of his energy. Why? Well, you'll find out.

I winced as an arrow grazed my arm, and then began to quickly duel an empousai.

That was, until I spotted a motionless figure out in the distance, clearly separated from the rest of the fallen campers.

I squinted. It had short, spiky pitch-black hair. It was obviously a girl, from the feminine face and body figure. Her skin was pale, and was scratched heavily. She wore entirely black—a black shirt with a black biker jacket. Her black skinny jeans were ripped, and you could see her long cuts, as did the shirt; though her black combat boots were still in fine condition.

Except her clothes were soaked.

With blood.

A large puddle of blood had formed around her.

I felt my own face begin to pale as I murdered the empousai, intrigued by who I saw—rather looking at.

I was staring at the body of Thalia.

Thalia Grace, a daughter of Zeus.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. I turned my gaze over to where Percy was supposed to be, only to find him still meditating—eyebrows ceased with concentration. He surely wasn't summoning it…after all, he was supposed to give me the signal that he was ready.

Then…who was summoning the mini-earthquake?

The arm of a skeleton suddenly popped out of the ground right next to me, and I felt myself grin, despite the situation.

"Those…those cursed beings…" growled a voice. A figure materialized from the shadows. "How dare they…how _dare_ they kill her…beware…BEWARE THE WRATH OF NICO DI ANGELO!"

A black stygian sword appeared by his side as he rushed forward, skeletons putting themselves together to join him as he passed them. Nico was finally here, and he obviously didn't seem very happy. Well…he never does…but that's not the point. I gripped the hilt of my dagger and my jaw clenched.

"FOR THALIA!"

The campers (preferably the Apollo campers) shot arrows at the raging monsters as Nico and I rapidly slashed at the monsters, causing them to disintegrate one by one. And I admit—this wasn't part of the plan, since Nico wasn't supposed to show up. But after he did, I mentally re-arranged it quickly. I spun around to look for Percy in his hiding spot. He was staring at me.

He nodded.

I nodded in return.

_3…2…_I mentally counted.

Just before I reached _1_, Percy opened his mouth to say something, but whatever he was going to say, he never got to.

Why?

He was cut off.

By a dagger.

Piercing my back.

* * *

**OKAY I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THAT CLIFFY! **

**I hate it too, but the next chapter is pretty short, so I'll probably post that as soon as I can.**

**I tried to sneak in a couple Percabeth moments, but they're pretty small. **

**And I don't really have much to say…**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR AND WHATEVER OTHER HOLIDAYS YOU GUYS CELEBRATE!**

**I'm sorry these chapters are short, but they kind of have to be for now, and in the future, hopefully I'll be able to extend them more.**

**Until then—**

**Review?**

**:D**


	4. Chapter 3: Excuse Me?

ECAGREE I

A Secret Makes a Woman, Woman

_Annabeth Chase is suddenly killed during a small war between the campers and monsters._

_Instead of being sent to the Underworld, she's sent to a mysterious world of Dragons, Elves, Dwarves, etc, etc…called Ecagree. Not to mention that it's a planet that cannot be seen even with the best telescope around._

_There, she renames herself and alters her look after being offered a second life._

_What'll happen if she and a couple of friends are sent to planet Earth to aid the demigods in a sudden attack?_

_She meets her ex-boyfriend…only to see that he's already falling for somebody else._

**_NOT A CHAOS STORY!_**

**_CROSS MY FINGERS, IT'S NOT A CHAOS STORY!_**

* * *

-3-

EXCUSE ME?

_Annabeth_

"AAAH!" I screamed. Pain seared through my back, spreading out and into my arms. The back of my Camp Half-Blood T-shirt felt warm and wet, causing me to grimace, as I immediately knew it was blood. Whoever was wielding the dagger, pulled it out, and I let out another deafening scream. By now, it felt as if my back was numb, with prickles of pain like needles piercing my back. I stumbled, and fell over, landing hard on my side, and I whimpered. I know, I know, Annabeth Chase is whimpering like a little puppy. Look, I'm practically dying here!

I was breathing heavily. My vision blurred, and slowly, black dots began to appear. Somebody lifted my upper body slightly, and I felt something—arms—hold me in place. A mop of black hair rested within my range of view. Percy's sea-green eyes glistened with tears as he shouted things. I couldn't make out the words until Percy connected his lips with mine for a short moment.

"N-No," he stammered, our noses touching. His hot breath hit my face in ragged intervals. "You aren't going to leave me, Wise Girl. You…you can't just _leave_!"

It took up most of my strength as I reached up weakly to caress his cheek once more. I slowly swiped my thumb from side to side to wipe away the fallen tear. Percy gripped my hand that was up against his cheek, and laced our fingers together. I could practically feel my life seeping away with every little second that passed. Time seemed to slow down bit by bit as my own tears threatened to spill.

"It's okay…Perseus," I muttered. Normally, Percy would scowl when I used his full name. But now was not the time for that. I continued, "I…don't…have much…time left…but…I'm…I'm sure I have time…for this…" I paused, my breathing becoming slower and ragged.

"I love…you. I don't…know how some…somebody like me…could…have…such a…amazing and…caring…and handsome guy…like you. I…" I hesitated. "I…don't…deserve you…"

"No," Percy whispered, his voice cracking. "This is all my fault. If only I had warned you earlier, you wouldn't be in this position—bloodied and injured. It's all my fault…"

I glared at him. "This…is…not your fault. B-Believe me."

"_I'm_ the one who doesn't deserve somebody like you!" Percy sobbed. "You're smart, beautiful, stunning, and intelligent—while I'm the stupid, dumb—"

I snatched his earlobe [whoops] and pulled his face down and kissed him, shutting him up.

When I released, I attempted a growl, only for blood to come spilling out of my mouth. I coughed, and pain erupted in my chest.

"HURRY!" Percy hollered, his voice trembling. "AMBROSIA!"

"We're hurrying!" called a faint voice in the distance.

"It's no…use. My time…is…over," my hand dropped as I took a deep breath—wincing as I did—and spoke quickly. "This is not your fault, trust me. It's whoever stabbed me…and…Perseus Jackson," my voice barely audible.

"No…no…no…" Percy cupped my face, our noses pressed against each other.

"I love you, so much. With all my heart and soul," my hand reached over to my Camp Half-Blood necklace with all the beads representing all the years I've spent at Camp Half-Blood. I yanked at it, causing it to rip. My hands shook as I slid my father's ring off of the leather string. I placed it in his hand, and my hands faltered as I clutched the coral piece from the ocean Percy gave me after we started dating.

"Take it. I…want you…to have it…" I smiled, and sucked in a breath. My last breath. "I love you."

"_AAAAAHHH!"_

"_PIPER!"_

"I love you too," Percy sniffled, as one of his fallen tears fell on my cheeks. His sea-green eyes clouded with so much emotion, it was hard to read. His little freckles across the bridge of his nose seemed to stand out more and with bits of dust and dirt in his hair and smeared across his face, I thought he looked even more handsome than ever.

And with that, the last thing I felt…were Percy's lips on mine.

* * *

. . .

. . .

. . .

I opened my eyes, expecting to find myself in the Underworld. But the room was like…not what I had expected. I thought that the atmosphere would be dark, gloomy, and ghost-like.

This room…was different—almost the complete opposite.

It was bright and white, temporarily blinding me from when I had awoken a couple seconds ago. The ceiling was bordered by a golden, sparkling color. The walls were a pale yellow, and the door opposite me was a warm, gray color. Beside me was a nightstand—a dark brown color, with a green lamp. A small notepad and a pen sat next to the lamp. I glanced down at myself, half expecting to be transparent, though my skin was just simply a light tan—the usual. My blond curls were sprawled out on my light, bubblegum-pink gown, the light sky-blue sheets reaching just up to my torso. It took a couple seconds for me to recognize the place.

_An infirmary._

Suddenly the door opened, and I jumped slightly. A girl…probably around my age slipped inside, holding a tray of food. My stomach growled.

The girl was about average height. She had a light tan, similar to me, and had her slightly wavy reddish-brown hair in a low side ponytail over her shoulder. Just about an inch until her lower-back, it was dyed from her natural color, slowly over to a magnificent blue like ice. Her bangs were swept over to her right, and were cut diagonally. The girl seemed fit, and a dagger was strapped to her belt, the blade safely concealed by a silver sheath, precise designs etched on it. She wore a white cape, lined with silver lining at the very edges, with a golden symbol imprinted on the back of her cape.

It was an 'X' and an 'A', the X slightly overlapping the A, with a staff underneath with a book beside it, and something was written in fancy cursive underneath it.

The girl wore simple skinny jeggings, and her leather boots reached her kneecaps. Her top was a simple violet blouse, and wore black leather fingerless gloves that looked worn-out.

But what surprised me the most, were her ears. They weren't round like mine. The top of it met at a point—like an elf in a Christmas movie.

"Oh," she said when she turned around, probably realizing I was awake.

"Where am I?" I immediately asked, shifting uncomfortably under the bed sheets. The girl's icy blue eyes had a glint of amusement within.

"Sidon Village," she responded. I frowned.

"Excuse me?"

"Sidon Village of the province Tomas, of the country Renesa, of the planet Ecagree…it's a long story," the girl said.

"_Excuse me_?"

"Xenia Ardelynn," Xenia said, as a bright blue dot [blob…?] with light blue wings fluttered around her.

_Wha—?_

* * *

**YAY! Another chapter for you lucky bums. Sorry if I made any mistakes-I just wanted to get this out to you guys.**

**I almost cried at the beginning to be honest...**

**And yes, Xenia is indeed an elf. I'm going to try to make her seem…pretty boss-like and stuff, because elves are freaking bosses. Like in the Inheritance Cycle. **

**Just saying—elves are…immortal-ish. They won't live forever, but they live a pretty dang long life. In my story, that is.**

**And if anybody loves the Legend of Zelda, [I'm not obsessed with it, but I like to play the games…I only got Majora's Mask and Twilight Princess though…] you'll recognize the blue blob. **

**For those of you who don't, it's a fairy. Yeah, yeah, elves and fairies…WHAT THE HECK. But I need a couple non-human companions for these guys. People aren't always so powerful…they need some kick-donkey companions.**

**I chose a fairy for Xenia because…well…you'll find out later in the story.**

**And this is only the beginning of the story!**

**If you got any suggestions, leave them in the reviews and I'll consider it!**

**If you got any questions, then you are welcomed to PM me!**

**Gotta go—!**

**Review Goal: 17-20**

**:D**


End file.
